Cheater,Cheater
by iLoVeMyUsMc-SgT
Summary: To lay your hands on a married man is as low as a gal can get!"-- this is funny!


so this song is funny as crap...its by joey and rory so you should listin to it. its called cheater cheater!

Disclamer- i dont own hey arnold, thats owned by craig bartlett, the song cheater cheater is owned by joey and rory.

She sat her car, watching as the two exited the bar of her and her husbands close friend. Her blood bowled as she watched the red heads long slender arms wrap around _her _husbands neck.

~Cheater, cheater where'd you meet her down at Ernie's bar?~

She was sure how this whole thing had happened. Her husband enjoyed his Tuesday and Thursday nights at Ernie's bar, and she had never rejected when he went. Up until about 2 weeks ago, when she herd from a close friend that wasn't the only thing he enjoyed on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

~Did she smile your way, twirl her hair and say how cute your dimples are?~

She knew that they had been, _together. _She also knew where, due to the fact he didn't have the nerve to even make the mistake of being so drunk he'd bring her back to his house. She could only imagine they had dance, and that's probly how this all started.

~Did she use that line "Your place or mine?" while you danced with her real slow?~

Either way it didn't matter. Either way, to her, all this women was in her eyes was nasty. Wow things hadn't changed much since high school.

~Tell me cheater, cheater where'd you meet that no good, white trash ho?~

When the couple began walking down the sidewalk. She could tell they were both drunk as skunks. She slowly and quietly got out of her car and began to follow them. She already knew how to deal with this.~Liar, liar did you buy her whiskey all night long?~

The blond women began to wonder as she followed the two if hr husband had took his ring off while he was at the bar. It didn't really matter. He did have a thing for red heads.

~Did you hide your ring in the pocket of your jeans or did you just keep it on?~

She laughed on the inside as she watched the man lean his head down to whisper something in the red heads ear, making the girls smile widen and a giggle to escape her lips. Did he really think his wife was that dump?

~When the deed was done and you had your fun did you think I wouldn't know?~

She continued to follow them from a good distance, so not to be seen. When they stopped in front of a large apartment building, the blond women ducked into the ally way so she wouldn't be seen.

~Tell me cheater, cheater where'd you meet that no good, white trash ho?~

She watched as they exchanged a kiss. The women seemed to let her hands roam perfectly over the mans chest. ~Now I'm not one to judge someone that I ain't never met~

Now she didn't know this girl, but to her, it didn't matter if the girl was a saint. Any women who has the nerve to mess with a man who is married was trashy. This girl was not different.

~But to lay your hands on a married man is bout as low as a gal can get~

The blond women felt she would puke as she watched the two acting like drunk teens. God she hoped this bitch would rot in hell. She had worked hard to get and keep him, who was this bitch to try and take him.

~Hey I wish her well as she rots in hell and you can tell her I said so~

She found her raging furry growing to the point she found it hard to keep quiet. Better yet, her self restraint to strangle them both was fading fast.

~Cheater, cheater where'd you meet that no good, white trash ho?~

She'd had enough. Appearing from the ally she'd been hiding in, she made her way towards the two. To her dismay, her presents wasn't even recognized till she loudly cleared her throat, causing them both to look at the enraged blond.

"Oh my god Helga.." The man started slowly, "It's not what it looks like-"

She stopped him short with a hand in his face.

"Oh it better be. And I hope your happy with him cause he's all yours honey" She said to the red head who looked at them both with confusion before Helga gave her a nasty snarl, causing the girl to run into the building quickly.~Loser, loser hope you love her cuz your stuck with her now~

Helga turned on her heals and began walking back the direction of her car.

It want long before she felt a strong arm grab her and pull her back.

"Helga please, listen to me I-"

She spun around to face him, "No you listen to me, go get your shit out of MY house. Were over."

~Take your sorry butt, load up all your stuff, and get the hell out of my house~

With that she spun back around, leaving the man standing alone.

~But I just wish you'd tell me this one thing before you go~

As she drove home, she couldn't decide what pissed her off more. The fact he had done this to her, or the fact he tried to use the 'it's not what it looks like' line on her.

~Cheater, cheater where'd you meet that no good, white trash ho?~

She entered the house to find new lights on, signaling someone else was now there.~Now I'm not one to judge someone that I ain't never meet~

She made her way down the hall way to the bedroom, only to find her silent husband sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for her.

~But to lay your hands on a married man is bout as low as a gal can get~

She chuckled, "Don't you think you should be packing?"

"Helga, please im sorry I didn't think-"

"Your right you didn't and look where its got you!" she yelled back at him.

~Hey I wish her well as she rots in hell and you can tell her I said so~

The man stood up to embrace his wife, only for her to step aside and point for him to make his was to the door.

~Cheater, cheater where'd you meet that no good, white trash ho?~

He sighed, there was no winning this one, But before he could even get to the door, the women's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Can you just tell me one thing before you leave?"

He turned back to look at her with a pleading face, "Sure."~Yeah I just wish you'd tell me this one thing before you go~

"Was she worth it?"

The man stood there stunned before answering, "No, not at all…"

~Cheater, cheater where'd you meet that low down, up town, slept with every guy around, pressed on eyelash, no good, white trash ho?~

Helga gave him a sad look as she walked towards him, "well that's too bad…" with that she shoved him out the door and offering a bright smile…

"Goodnight Arnold…"


End file.
